It's Hard Being Your Reflection
by PurplePancakesLover
Summary: Ally and AJ are identical twins. All of Ally's life have been in AJ's shadow, she was the popular one, the cool one, hot one even though they looked the same. Ally is starting to have strong feelings for Austin and its getting harder for her to hide her feelings and to no surprise AJ is starting to crush on Austin too, now AJ knows about Ally, AJ promised Ally she will get him 1st.


**A/N: IMPORTANT READ OR YOU WILL TURN INTO A… CARROT?! Hey guys I know all of you hate me for not updating It All Started on Valentine's Day but I'm waiting for a song for it cuz someone is writing it for me so I can't update until is finished, so I decided to make a new story and if you review enough for the first chapter it will go on, so yeah, I thought of this randomly so it might not be good.**

**Ally's POV**

Ally Dawson. The nerd, the boring one, the goody-goody, yeah that's me. Ever wondered what it's like to have an identical twin? Ever wondered what it's like to be always the one that was in someone's shadow? You might think having a big sister or brother might be like that but trust me, it's nothing like that, It's not fun and games when people mistake you for your sister, and it's not cool when your friends prefer your sister over you, and it's definitely not cool when loads of boys are crushing on your sister who looks exactly like you, I get it people like you for your personality but I'm the total opposite of my sister; she is confident, I'm shy, she is part of the 'populars' (AKA, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke etc) and I'm not really part of any group, she got the red highlights in her hair I got my dull brown hair, she can win a fight, I will be defeated. I am a total pushover while she is the 'tiger'. Bet you're wondering why I am going on about twins and sisters, it's not really a surprise when I say I have a twin sister. Yes my twin Addison-Jo Dawson. Preferred name AJ see even her name is cool; Allison Marie Dawson how boring is that? And the thing is no-one understands, no-one a twin is supposed to be supporting and always there for their sister, I'm not saying that I am always there for AJ but I try and she just thinks the world revolves around her, and I hate it.

We always have the most unnecessary fights, like she thinks I borrowed her hair pin when it was right in front of her or I didn't pass her the salt, we used to share a room but dad decided to split it up or we might end up killing ourselves one day. Our dad works in a music store called 'The Sonic Boom' and goes to music conventions a lot, so sometimes he is not home for months. Another thing our mom she passed away.**(1) **I don't really want to mention it. Bed time.

**Bring! Bring! Bring!**

Monday mornings. Got to love them, obviously being sarcastic, and people would think I meant that, it's funny how people judge you by your looks when they haven't even said a word to them. I took a shower, washed my hair and wore a yellow with pink flowered sun dress with pink ballet pumps; I tied my hair up today and went with my usual natural make-up style. I went downstairs for breakfast, as per usual dad was at another music convention, I made myself an omelette, 10 minutes later AJ came downstairs, she wore ripped jeans, bright pink lipstick and a red shirt, this is what boys would call 'hot' and I would find this well not bad but just not me. we NEVER I repeat NEVER share clothes EVER.

"You didn't make one for me?" AJ said annoyed.

"Good Morning to you too. You know it wouldn't kill you to wake up a bit earlier." I said

"Ugh, whatever." She said rolling her eyes. We walked to school and separated she went to the gym to check out cute boys as I went to my locker to get my books. I went to my locker and saw Austin and Dez were waiting for me. Dez was the funny one, the insane one the on who would always have a random smart moment he made everything funny, Trish hates the living lights of him which made it funny too and then there was Austin. The gorgeous, hot boy who could always manage to make me smile, the one who would give me a shoulder to cry on, the one who would hug me when I needed on the one who would tell me if had something stuck in my teeth. Yes I had a massive gigantic crush on my best guy friend Austin Moon, and it's getting harder and harder to hide it every day. I remember the first day we met in 2nd Grade (7 years old), he dropped his cookie so I gave him one, and he thanked me. And it lead to this.

"_What's your name?" _

"_I'm Ally Dawson" _

"_I'm Austin Moon, nice to meet you Ally, and thank you for the cookie"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_I think we should be friends now." I giggled_

That was the beginning of an awesome friendship.

"Hi Dez, Hi Aus…" I started off.

"Hey Austy!" AJ said in a flirty way hugging him, I rolled my eyes at her, and opened my locker.

"So… wh" I tried to speak again but she cut me off

"Oh my gosh you would never guess what happened…" AJ started off, slammed my locker door shut.

"Oops" I said, not feeling guilty at all. We walked off to our lessons.

**~Lunch Time Yum~**

I walked to the canteen and stood in line, Austin, Trish and Dez had a different lesson so they were not let out yet so I was on my own. Cassidy came up to me, and instantly I thought trouble.

"Hi Ally, I like your shoes, did you get them from the garbage?" she said as her posse and her started laughing. AJ watched and tried to hide her smile.

"Actually, I got them from my closet…" I said, I actually said something!

"Oh, so you think you're so smart? Well calculate this" she said the next thing I saw was tomato sauce over my dress and ice cold water pouring down my head. Everyone laughed including AJ I didn't think she could be that cruel, why does this happen to me? Why? I ran to the toilets and tried to clean myself up as hot heavy tears started pouring down my face. AJ walked in.

"Hey, Ally are you okay?" she said concerned.

"Okay? Okay! Didn't you see what they just did there? And you're asking me if I'm okay!" I started shouting.

"It was just a joke." She said.

"A joke, if you were my sister you would see that the things people do to me actually hurts" I started crying.

"Oh you think it's my fault now?" she said.

"Of course it's your fault everything is your fault! I am always in your shadow, the dull one the goody-goody the uncool one and you are always on top of the world!" I said.

"Well you are always the smart one the one who gets the top grade the one who has more talent!" she said.

"Everyone likes you better!" I stated angrily

"No, they like you!" she said

"Do you get bullied? You don't need to get noticed to be invited into a party do you? You have always been the cool one the popular one! Even Austin likes you better!"

"Austin has always liked you better, I am constantly trying to get his attention but its always on you!"

"No that isn't true, he like likes you but he only likes me."

"I hate how you always go around bitching about how bad your life is have you ever felt how it is to be me? I like Austin for goodness sake and he likes you but you're just too stupid to notice! AJ said.

"Me? Bitching about my life? How it has felt to be you? You don't understand you are living the dream here you're going to be the successful one! I am going to be the forgotten one because I need my spotlight but you're too busy covering it!" I said.

"It isn't your spotlight it's about it's about Austin, isn't it? You're jealous, I'm gonna get him before you. .Me" She said walking out the toilets.

Then I noticed one thing me and AJ had in common, it is liking Austin.

**A/N: Done! Review**


End file.
